videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Defeat the Shadow Dragon! 1 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Level Information *Chapter: Froze's Adventure *Difficulty: Normal *Ultra Completion: Win the battle without being stunned! *High Score Conditions: Score more than 100000 *Enemy Team HP: 20,000 *Next: Defeat the Shadow Dragon! 2 Enemies *Oceanus Shenron (Shadow Dragon), Nuova Shenron, Naturon Shenron Dialogue Intro *Froze: (Namek--when the Frieza Force was at its height.) *Froze: (I'm here at last. Thanks for agreeing to this, Master.) *Froze: (Hm. It's a lot more run-down than I imagined.) *???: (Stop... me...!) *Froze: Who's there?! *Great Saiyaman 3: Something wrong, Froze? Frieza's army should be dead ahead. *Froze: (Huh? I guess Master didn't hear that voice just now...?) *Froze: Ahem. It must've been nothing. This place is playing tricks on my imagination. *Great Saiyaman 3: Or maybe not. There's something...off about this area. *Great Saiyaman 3: Could be due to an anomaly. In which case... *Froze: Got it. I'll see what's up. *Great Saiyaman 3: You're a star, Froze. Good luck. *Froze: ...! *Great Saiyaman 3: It's Frieza... and holy-- The Shadow Dragons?! What are THEY doing here?! *Froze: Change of plans, Master. Time for a little espionage. We might be able to skim some useful info. *Frieza: It takes a special kind of fool to obstruct my path. Explain yourselves! *Oceanus Shenron: We come to destroy. Nothing on this planet, not even the Dragon Balls, will escape the tempest to come... *Frieza: That sounds lovely and all... *Frieza: ...but, unfortunately for you, I require the Dragon Balls to make a very specific wish. *Nuova Shenron: And what if we were born from the very Dragon Balls you seek? *Froze: Uh, didn't the Shadow Dragons come from the Balls on Earth? *Great Saiyaman 3: Not these Shadow Dragons, apparently. Sounds like we've got another anomaly to deal with. *Frieza: And you, there! You think you've hoodwinked me with your little spy act? Come out and save yourself further embarrassment. *Froze: *gulp* H-He's talking to me! *Froze: (The one and only Frieza... is talking to ME!) *Frieza: Now, there's a red flag, if I ever saw one: another being who resembles me. *Froze: I'm a, uh... new recruit on the force! Yeah. *Froze: And this look is, erm... inspired by you! I guess you could say I'm your biggest fan! *Frieza: Ah, you work for me? Good. I was about to detach your head. *Frieza: On to business. Might you know anything about this dragonian drove before us? *Froze: A little? They're not supposed to be here, in this world. *Frieza: Ho ho. I see. No matter--for in a few seconds, they will cease to inhabit it completely! *Naturon Shenron: Destruction... You cannot escape it! *Frieza: My words exactly, reptile. If it is destruction you yearn for... *Frieza: ...I'll give it to you! *Nuova Shenron: Stop... us... Please...! *Froze: That's the voice from earlier! *Frieza: Stop mumbling and engage the enemy, nitwit! *Froze: Huh? Oh. Yes, sir! Victory *Frieza: Well fought, recruit. Your name? *Froze: Froze. *Frieza: Well, Froze. I'm delighted to find that reliable help was under my nose this whole time. *Frieza: But there's still more work to be done. I trust you're up to the challenge? Defeat *Nuova Shenron: Stop... us...! Stop... the destruction...! *Froze: The heck? Something's definitely not right here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Switch Levels Category:PC Levels Category:Levels in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission